


Fallen Stranger

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: Dusk and Starlight head to the EDZ to investigate something but they encountered a random Fallen.
Kudos: 7





	Fallen Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> i put my heart and soul into this so don't mind me as i become dust
> 
> but yeah anyway i had fun writing this

You know most guardians in a fireteam wouldn't recommend going on missions without telling the other members of their smile team, but for Starlight and Dusk? That didn't apply to them the two heard strange reports going on in the EDZ so why not go out and investigate it for themselves what's the worst that can happen.

Starlight was driving her sparrow through the pathway of The Sludge in the EDZ while Dusk was crouched on the front of the sparrow shooting enemies that were in the way with his shotgun guardians that were in the area backed out of the way watching them go by being confused on why a titan was on top of a sparrow.

Seeing a dead end up ahead, Starlight turned the sparrow aside making it come to a screeching halt just before it crashed into a boulder when the sparrow stopped Dusk hopped off the sparrow looking at Starlight who loaded up her gun. She looked at the Exo titan as they both turned their attention to a dark cave up ahead.

"Ah, a cave think the fallen are up to something?" Asked Dusk.

"Eh probably but whatever is causing a ruckus in there I'm sure we can handle it we're guardians after all! What's the worst that can happen?" She gave the Exo titan a friendly punch before running into the cave.

They entered the cave, Dusk having his shotgun ready in case a fallen tried to attack them by surprise while Starlight was ahead of him looking care-free Blackhole floated to her side "If the fallen are behind this I wonder what they could be doing down here... Kind of concerning if you ask me." The ghost spoked.

"Relax, Blackhole I'm sure this is some false alarm we attack the captain loot the cache and boom! We're back in the tower in no time right Dusk?" Starlight asked looking over at Dusk who shrugged his shoulders as he tried his best to keep up with Starlight.

An hour passed of the two guardians exploring the cave trying to find the trouble Starlight was whistling happily while Dusk had his weapon ready the two abruptly stopped when they heard a noise sounded like fallen talk or something, Starlight looked at Dusk and did a hand signal telling him to get ready. Dusk nodded and ran over to a boulder hiding behind it while Starlight also rolled behind a boulder getting her weapon ready to attack.

Dusk was the first to peak his head out from his hiding spot he aimed his shotgun looking about carefully were the source of the noise came from Starlight inched out from her hiding spot as well with her weapon aimed. 

Just as they thought they had their guards up a cloaked fallen appeared behind Starlight the Exo hunter turned her head she was surprised to see the fallen as it tried to stab her with one of its blades luckily she managed to roll out of the way and began taking fire at her attacker the fallen dash away but let out a cry of pain as it clenched it's right shoulder that Dusk managed to shoot with his shotgun. 

"Guess we were right about the fallen being behind whatever this is after all huh Starlight?" Dusk asked running over to his friend and helping her up they both aimed their weapon at the fallen who was just standing there growling at them.

"Uh... Why is it standing there?" Dusk asked while keeping his aim at the fallen, Starlight shrugged her shoulders not knowing as well this fallen watched the two guardians carefully as it used one of its arms to take a dead ghost out from behind it's back this was a shock to the two guardians along with their ghost. 

The fallen slowly walked closer to the two guardians who backed up as they thought it killed the ghost along with the guardian but strangely this fallen placed the ghost down in front of them.

"Have it... She would have wanted you too." The fallen spoke before cloaking itself as it ran off.

Dusk and Starlight were left confused about what just happened as Dusk picked up the dead ghost staring at it "What happened here?" He asked.

"Don't know... But I feel like this is something we should investigate further but for now, lets head back to the tower I'm sure Plasma and Tuesday are getting worried about us," Starlight suggested as she turned around and walked towards the exit Dusk waited a moment before followed Starlight out of the cave.


End file.
